1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a DC-DC converter.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, for example, there is the so-called PWM controlled DC-DC converter obtained by connecting a plurality of PWM (Pulse Width Modulation) switching DC-DC converters in parallel.
Such a conventional DC-DC converter has, for example, a problem that it is necessary to increase inductance of an inductor functioning as a filter to reduce the ripple, resulting in an increased circuit area.